Sonic's Uno with Friends
by ShinkoDark16
Summary: Sonic and his friends are playing Uno just to win something from them. It's like Truth or Dare, except it's Uno. (Evidence of playing Uno in reality is true to what's going on in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Uno with Friends

Description: Sonic and his friends are playing Uno just to win something from them. It's like Truth or Dare, except it's Uno. (Evidence of playing Uno in reality is true to what's going on in this story.)

Chapter 1

Sonic and Tails is walking at a park where the animals play around and doing their animal things. "Hey Tails, what do you want to do today?" said Sonic. "I don't know, Sonic. I feel like we should do something fun." said Tails, eating his vanilla ice cream. "Well, we did fought Badniks at Eggman's base. Do you want to go there again and trash his place?" Sonic asked. "Nope, too tiring."

"Hmm...oh!"

"What?"

Sonic bring out Uno cards out of nowhere and show it to Tails. "How about we play Uno?"

"Okay, are we inviting the others for this?"

"Sure, call them here for a picnic so we can play Uno."

"Okay, Sonic." Tails did what Sonic asked and called the others with his communicator tablet. "Heh heh! This is going to be so much fun!" Sonic exclaimed in a cool excited way.

Meanwhile at the picnic, Tails invited Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Charmy, and Espio. "Oh wow! I didn't think you show up, Rouge." said Sonic. "I was bored when Shadow and Omega have to do G.U.N. missions without me. So lonely without a Team Dark member by their side." said Rouge. "Bummer." said Sonic, who is about to eat his chilidog until Amy hugs him. "Oh Sonic! Thank you for inviting me! I knew you care about me when you're thinking about me." Amy said excitedly around Sonic. Sonic sighed in an annoyed way. "Amy, I do care about you as a friend and for your safety. I invited you guys because Tails is bored, and it seems like you guys are bored too." said Sonic, who is looking at everyone who is invited. "Yeah, we're stumped because Vector took us to too many missions that involves money." said Charmy. "Verily." said Espio. "Where's Vector now?" Sonic asked them. "He's shopping with Cream's mom, Vanilla." said Charmy, giggling. "Aw! That's so sweet of him. Do you think so, Cream?" Amy asked Cream. "Sure! I'm glad that Mr. Vector is helping my mommy." said Cream, while Cheese said "Chao, chao!" in it's cute squeaky voice after.

"What about you, Knuckles? I thought you were guarding the Master Emerald." said Sonic. "It's taking cared of thanks to Shadow and Omega." said Knuckles. "What?! They left without me without telling me?" Rouge questioned, with a shock look on her face. "Rouge, G.U.N. knows about your love for jewels and they decided that you can't handle that type of mission because you might steal it." said Sonic. "And that's why Shadow and Omega left without you, which I'm glad." said Knuckles, smirking. "What is that suppose to mean?!" exclaimed Rouge, walking up to him, angrily. "Guys, guys, we're here to play Uno! Not fight!" said Sonic. "How about we bet for something?" said Rouge. "Bet for what, bat?" said Knuckles. "Hmph! I'm betting that I'll guard the Master Emerald and prove to you that I won't steal it if I win." said Rouge. "What?!" exclaimed both Knuckles and Sonic. "Hm? I thought we're going to bet whose buying for somebody." said Amy. "There's no way you'll guard the Master Emerald. How about if I win you will have to call me the best treasure hunter." said Knuckles, grinning. "Huh? No way." said Rouge, crossing her arms. "Yes way." said Knuckles, crossing his arms too and glaring at her. "Um guys, we all are playing too you know. If I win, you all have to buy me chili dogs for the whole week." said Sonic. "Well that seem lame." said Charmy. Sonic gets annoyed by Charmy. Charmy giggled and said, "I bet if I win, everyone should give me 10,000 rings". "No way!" everyone said. Espio chopped Charmy's head with his hand, because of Charmy's greedy, bold bet. "We're not betting on that, Charmy. Hmm, how about I bet that everyone should join me at my dojo for tiresome ninja training." said Espio. "Sounds good to me!" said Sonic. "Amy?"

"Hmm... (giggles) I bet if I win, Sonic will take me out on a date and everyone will choose for us the place to date at." said Amy, happily. Sonic feel embarassed and annoyed by that bet from Amy. "Okay. I bet that everyone should take turns by days to help me work on my projects if I win." said Tails. "Sure enough." said Sonic, placing the Uno cards in the middle as they all circle around it by sitting on the picnic blanket. "Um...I guess if I win everyone should join me to gather some flowers, and then we make bracelets, necklaces, and headbands out of them." said Cream. "Okay, Cream. Now here's the rules: At the beginning, the host will put down a Uno card in the middle so we can see how many cards we need to play for each player. If we have the same number and colors of the cards, we can place them," Sonic explained. "Everyone got that?"

"Sure!" everyone said.

"Alright, let's start!" said Sonic. Since Sonic is the host, he put down a Uno card on the middle beside the pack of cards. The Uno card saids "Red: Reverse". "Okay, I guess we can just do seven cards each." said Sonic, as he gave everyone seven cards each.

(Here's the players in order: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Charmy, Espio, and Rouge.)

"Amy, you go first." said Sonic. "What a gentleman." said Amy, as she place her first card which saids "Blue: Reverse". "Oh yeah, I forgot about the symbols. Yes, you can also put in the same card of a symbol as the previous one, no matter the different colors of the cards." Sonic explained. "Your turn, Sonic, since it reverse back to you." said Amy. "Okay." said Sonic, as he try to find the right card to put in. Sonic placed his card which saids "Blue: Draw +2". "Draw +2, Rouge!" said Sonic, laughing at her. "Why you little...?" Rouge said, glaring at him. She is trying to find the same card as him so she could save herself from getting more cards in her collection. She found one, but much higher than Draw +2. She placed her card "Wild: Draw +4" on the middle. "Hey, Espio, honey. Draw +4!" said Rouge, giggling. Espio sighed and trying to find whether a "Draw +2 or Draw +4" so he could save himself. He placed his "Wild: Draw +4" with the others on the middle. "Sorry, Charmy. Draw +4." said Espio. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" said Charmy, as he trying to find a "Draw" card in his collection so he could save himself. "Oh yeah!" said Charmy, as he placed his "Wild: Draw +4" with the rest. "Oh!" said Cream, sadly, and so as Cheese with his squeaky "Chao" voice. Cream is trying to find the same cards as the rest of them. She didn't have any, so she draw cards from the remaining deck about 14 cards. "Sorry, Cream." said Charmy. "It's okay, Charmy." said Cream, reassured. "I guess it's my turn." said Knuckles. "I hope you lose, Knucky!" said Rouge, picking on him. Knuckles groaned. "I'll show you!" Knuckles said. "By the way, Charmy, what color should I go for?"

"Um...yellow!" Charmy exclaimed, excitedly. Knuckles look for his "yellow" type of card. He placed "Yellow: Reverse", so it reverse back to Cream. "I feel bad for you, Cream, so I'll give you a chance." said Knuckles. "Oh thank you, Mr. Knuckles." said Cream, happily. Cream searches for her next card, and then place a "Yellow: 8" on the middle. "Cool! My turn!" said Charmy. He searches for his next card. He can't find the right card, so he draw a card but surprisingly he got a "Green: 8". He places it with the rest. "Is this okay, Sonic?" said Charmy. "Sure." said Sonic. "Well, I guess it's my turn." said Espio. Espio searches and smiles. He placed a "Green: Skip: so it will skip Rouge. "What?!" said Rouge as she glared at Espio. "Nice one, Espio. " said Knuckles, grinning. "Hmph!" said Rouge, crossing her arms. "Alright, my turn." said Sonic. Sonic searches for his card in his collection. He place a "Green: 1" on the middle, even though he could've placed a "Green: Draw +2" toward Amy but he'll be scared of what she'll do to him. "Oh it's my turn." said Amy as she search for her card. She placed "Blue: 1" on the middle. "Oh, it change color. About time that it's my turn." said Tails. He search for his card in his collection. He placed the "Blue: 6" card on the middle. It's Knuckles turn. He searches for his card to place on the middle. He placed a "Wild Card" on the middle. "Color will be green." said Knuckles to Cream. Cream searches for her card to place on the middle, and she place a "Green: 8" on the middle. It's now Charmy's turn. He searches for his card to place. Everyone got quiet for a second. Charmy placed a "Green: Reverse" so it reverse back to Cream. "Reverse back to you, Cream!" said Charmy.

"Okay." said Cream, followed by Cheese saying "Chao!". She searches for her card, and then she place a "Green: 7" on the middle. It's Knuckles' turn. He search for his next card to place. He placed a "Green: Skip" on the middle. "Tails, you're skipped." said Knuckles. "Oh man!" said Tails. "My turn!" said Amy. She searches for a card to place from her collection. "Sorry, Sonic." said Amy as she placed a "Blue: Skip" card on the middle. "Oh man! C'mon, Amy!" said Sonic, pouting. Amy giggled. "Finally, my turn." said Rouge. She searches her card and sighs. "Sorry, guys, but I have to start this." said Rouge as she placed a "Wild: Draw +4" card on the middle. Everyone groans. "Thanks alot, bat." said Knuckles, glaring at her. "Shut up, echidna!" said Rouge. Since it's Espio turn to save himself, he searches for his "Draw" card. "Darn!" said Espio as he draws 4 cards. "Sorry, Espio. And the color will be yellow, Charmy." said Rouge. "My favorite color." said Charmy. Charmy searches for his next card to place. "Aw man!" said Charmy as he draw a card. It's now Cream's turn. She searches for her card in her collection. "I'm sorry, Mr. Knuckles, but I want to win." said Cream as she placed her "Yellow: Draw +2" on the middle. "I'm not going down like this." Knuckles said as he searches for a "Draw" card to save himself. "Darn!" he said as he draw 2 cards. "Haha!" said Rouge, teasing him. "Shut up!" said Knuckles, glaring at her. It's Tails turn. He searches for his card to place. He place a "Yellow: 6" card on the middle. It's now Amy's turn. She searches for her card to place too. None of her cards have the same color or number, so she have to draw to check and see if she have or not. She did, thankfully, and place her "Yellow: 8" card on the middle. It's Sonic's turn. He searches for his card to place on the middle. Like Amy, he don't have a card that is the same color or number. He draw a card and see that it's "Yellow: 0", so he placed it on the middle. It's now Rouge's turn. She placed a "Yellow: Reverse" card on the middle; reversing Sonic. "Reverse back to you, Sonic." said Rouge. Sonic nods and draw from the deck of remaining cards. It's not the same card with the same symbol or color. It's now Amy's turn.

Amy also draw too, but she have the same color as the card on the middle. She placed her "Yellow: 3" card on the middle. "My turn." said Tails. He search for his card in his collection. He placed his "Yellow: 3" card on the middle. "I wonder who have the least cards now." said Tails. "Me! I have 4 cards left." said Amy. "Me too!" said Rouge. "Me three!" said Tails, giggling. "Oh man! I have to catch up." said Sonic. "Me too." said Knuckles, glaring at Rouge. "You won't stand a chance against me, Knuckles." said Rouge. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that." Knuckles said as he search for his card, since it is his turn. Knuckles groan because he have to draw, but to his surprise he can finally place his draw card of "Yellow: 2" on the middle. It's Cream's turn now. She searches and strategize of what to do with her large amount of cards in her collection. She placed her "Red: 2" card on the middle. "Wow! About time that someone changes the color of the cards." said Sonic. "My turn!" said Charmy. He started searching for his next card to put. He placed a "Red: Reverse" card on the middle; reversing Cream in the process. "Reverse back to you, Cream!" said Charmy. "Okay, Charmy." said Cream, followed by Cheese's "Chao's". Cream search in her collection and put in a "Red: 9" card on the middle. It's now Knuckles' turn. He placed his "Red: 2" card on the middle. Tail's turn now. He quickly placed his "Red: 6" card on the middle too. Now it's Amy's turn. She draw a card in her collection.

It's Sonic's turn. He placed his "Red: 7" on the middle. The game is becoming fast for some reason. Rouge's turn now. She changes the color by her "Yellow: 7" card. Espio's turn now. He placed his "Yellow: 1" on the middle. It's Charmy's turn. He changes color by placing his only one "Red: 1", but he still got the rest of his collection. It's still not over yet. It's Cream's turn. She placed her "Red: 8" card on the middle. Knuckle's turn. He draw himself a card into his collection. Tail's turn. He too have to draw himself a card, but he places it on the middle because it said "Red: Skip". So he skips Amy. "Oh man!" Amy said, sadly. It's Sonic's turn. He placed his "Red: 6" card on the middle now. Now, it's Rouge's turn. She draws herself a card, and places her drawed "Red: Skip" card on the middle. Espio is skipped. "That's okay." said Espio. It's Charmy's turn. He draws himself a card, too. He places it on the middle, because it said "Yellow: Skip". Cream is also skipped. Cream became sad. It's Knuckles' turn now. He also skipped Tails with his "Yellow: Skip" card. "Oh!" Tails groaned. Amy's turn. She places her "Yellow: 2" card on the middle. Sonic's turn. He draws and place the card on the middle, which saids "Yellow: 6". Rouge's turn. She places her "Yellow: 9" card on the middle. She is now in the lead with only two cards in her collection. "I'm about to win, guys. Two more cards to go." said Rouge. Knuckles groans. "Remember, you have to say 'Uno' when you have only one card left, Rouge." Sonic explained. "I know." said Rouge. It's Espio's turn. He places a "Wild" card on the middle. "The color will be green, Charmy." said Espio. "Okay." said Charmy. He don't have a green card, so he draws a card. Surprisingly, it is a green card saying "Green: 7" on it. He started to place it on the middle. It's Cream's turn. She places a "Green: 5" on the middle. Knuckles' turn. He reversed back to Cream with his "Green: Reverse" card. "Reverse back to you, Cream." said Knuckles. "Thanks, Mr. Knuckles." said Cream, smiling. She placed a "Wild" card on the middle. "The color will be red, Charmy." said Cream, followed by Cheese's "Chao's". "Okay." said Charmy. "Oh man! I don't have red." said Charmy as he draws a card from the deck. "It's going to be alright, Charmy" said Cream, comforting him by patting him on the shoulder. Charmy puts his drawed card in his collection. It's now Espio's turn. He placed his "Red: 8" card on the middle. Rouge's turn. She clicked her tongue because she don't have a red card. She draws herself a card and put it in her collection. Sonic's turn. He placed a "Red: 0" card on the middle. Amy's turn. She draws a card and places it on the middle, because it said "Red: 3". Tail's turn. He changes color by his "Green: 3" card and places it on the middle. "Hmph. So it changed color." said Knuckles. He searches for his green card. He placed his "Green: 5" card on the middle. Cream's turn.

She changes the color with her "Red: 5" card. Charmy's turn. He placed his last yellow card, which said "Yellow: 5", on the middle. He still have the remaining 4 cards in his collection. Espio's turn. He placed a "Wild" card on the middle. "The color will be green." said Espio. It's Rouge's turn to put her green card down. She did and it said "Green: 9". Rouge and Tails are tied with 2 cards each. Sonic is catching up with his remaining 3 cards, and so as Knuckles with the same number as Sonic's. It's Sonic's turn. "Sorry, Amy." Sonic said as he placed a "Green: Draw +2" card on the middle. Amy groans. "I'm going to get you for this." said Amy. Sonic swallowed his throat, nervously. Amy draws 2 cards into her collection. "Now it's me, Rouge, and Tails in the lead with 2 cards each." said Sonic. "I am so going to win." said Rouge. "Nope. I will have a comeback." said Knuckles. "Well, I'm not so sure, Knuckles." said Tails. It's Tail's turn, and he places his "Green: 6" on the middle. "Uno!" exclaimed Tails, excitedly. "Crap!" said Knuckles. "Tails broke the tie!" said Sonic. It's Knuckles' turn. He placed a "Green: 2" card on the middle. Cream's turn. She draws herself a card and put it into her collection. Charmy's turn. He draws a card too, but he places it on the middle because it said "Green: 4". Espio's turn. He placed a "Green: 6" card on the middle. Rouge's turn. Will she also break the tie too?

She draws and places the drawed "Green: 2" card on the middle. She didn't break the tie from Sonic and Knuckles so she could've catch up with Tails before he wins. Sonic's turn. He draws too, and he places his drawed "Green: 1" card on the middle. Amy's turn. She draws too, and then place her drawed "Green: Draw +2" card on the middle. "Yes!" said Amy. "Nice one, Amy." said Sonic. Tails groaned. It's his turn now. Tails draw himself a card and places that drawed "Yellow: Draw +2" card on the middle so he will still be in the lead. "That's not fair!" said Knuckles. "It's also part of the rule book." said Sonic. Knuckles' turn. He have to draw 4 cards now. "Darn!" said Knuckles. Cream's turn. She placed her "Red: Draw +2" on the middle. "Hey!" said Charmy, shocked. "Sorry, Charmy." said Cream. Charmy's turn. He draws 2 cards in his collection. Espio's turn. He placed his "Red: 1" card on the middle. Rouge's turn. She draws a card and put it in her collection. Sonic's turn. "Sorry, Amy, but I have to win for chilidogs! Uno!" Sonic said as he placed his "Red: Draw +2" card on the middle. Amy groaned and glared at Sonic. It's her turn now. Amy draws 2 cards. Tails' turn. He draws a card and put it in his collection. Knuckles' turn. He draws too and put it in his collection. Cream's turn. She placed a "Red: 7" card on the middle. Charmy's turn. He draws a card and put it in his collection. Espio's turn.

He draws too and places a "Wild" card on the middle. "The color is green. I notice that I always get 'Wild' cards." Espio said, laughing. "And we notice that you always pick green." said Charmy, mumbling. Rouge's turn. She draws a card and put it in her collection. Sonic's turn. He also draw a card and put it in his collection. Amy's turn. She placed a "Wild" card. "Now it's my turn to say the color. I pick blue, because it remind me of Sonic." said Amy, giggling. Sonic shook his head in embarassment. Tails' turn. He draw a card and put it in his collection. Knuckles' turn. He placed his "Blue: 9" card on the middle. Cream's turn. She skipped Charmy with her "Blue: Skip" card. Charmy groaned. Espio's turn. He placed his "Blue: 8" card on the middle. Rouge's turn. She placed her "Blue: 0" card on the middle. Sonic's turn. "I have to win. Sorry again, Amy," Sonic said as he again placed a "Blue: Draw +2" on the middle. "Uno!" Amy glared at him. She draw 2 cards into her collection. Tails' turn. He draws a card and put it in his collection. Knuckles' turn. He placed his "Blue: 5" card on the middle. Cream's turn. She placed her "Blue: 8" card on the middle. Charmy's turn. He have a "Blue: Reverse" card and place it on the middle. "Reverse back to you, Cream!" Charmy exclaimed. Cream was startled. "Okay." she said as she place her "Blue: 7" card on the middle. Knuckles' turn. He placed his "Blue: 4" card on the middle. Tails' turn. He drawed and put his card in his collection. Amy's turn. She placed her "Blue: 9" card on the middle. Sonic's turn.

Even though he said "Uno!", he don't have the same color or number. So he have to draw. He put his drawed card in his collection. Rouge's turn. She also drawed a card, but placed it on the middle because it said "Blue: Skip". So, it skipped Espio. Charmy's turn. He placed his "Blue: 6" card on the middle. Cream's turn. She placed her "Blue: 7" card on the middle. Here's the total cards that everyone have now:

Sonic: 2

Amy: 3

Tails: 3

Knuckles: 4

Cream: 13

Charmy: 5

Espio: 2

Rouge: 3

Now, back to the game. It's Knuckles turn now. He placed his "Blue: 2" card on the middle. Tails' turn. He drawed a card from the deck, and placed it on the middle. To Amy's shock, the card saids "Wild: Draw +4". It's been awhile since someone finally started the draw match. Amy groaned. Tails laughed nervously. Amy drawed a card, hoping that it would be a draw card. It is and she placed her "Yellow: Draw +2" card on the middle. Sonic is nervous with his sweat dropping from his head. He drawed a card, and sadly he have to draw 6 cards. It's Rouge's turn. She placed her "Yellow: 6" card on the middle. Espio's turn. He drawed, and placed his drawed "Yellow: 2" card on the middle. Charmy's turn. He drawed, and placed his drawed "Red: 2" card on the middle. Cream's turn. She placed her "Red: 9" card on the middle. Knuckles' turn. He change the color by placing his "Yellow: 9" card on the middle. Tails' turn. He drawed, and put it in his collection. Amy's turn. She drawed too, and placed her drawed "Red: 9" card on the middle. Sonic's turn. He placed his "Red: 0" card on the middle. Rouge's turn. "Uno!" exclaimed Rouge as she placed her "Red: 8" card on the middle. Knuckles feel uneasy. Espio's turn. He drawed, and placed his drawed "Red: 2" card on the middle. Charmy's turn. He drawed too, and placed his drawed "Red: 6" card on the middle. Cream's turn. She change the color with her "Blue: 6" card and placed it on the middle. Knuckles' turn. He drawed, and put it in his collection. Tails' turn. He drawed too, and put it in his collection as well. Amy's turn. She placed her "Blue: 3" card on the middle. Sonic's turn. He change the color with his "Yellow: 3" card and placed it on the middle. Rouge grinned. Knuckles caught sight of her grin and is going to face his worst fears. It's Rouge's turn, and she quickly placed her last "Yellow: 3" card from her collection. "I won!" exclaimed Rouge, happily. "Noooooo!" Knuckles shouted to the sky. "Oh well. I'm beat." said Charmy. "You said it." said Sonic. "Oh! And I was looking forward to a date with Sonic." Amy pouted. "Well, at least we have fun, right everyone?" said Cream, followed by Cheese's happy "Chao Chao's". "Well, not everyone had fun." said Tails, pointing at the crying Knuckles. "I wonder how will the guarding will turn out with Knuckles." said Espio. "Hm? Did I say that I am going to guard the Master Emerald with Knuckles?" said Rouge, confused. Knuckles grinned. "Hm! Then that means that I have to train you of knowing how to guard the Master Emerald like a responsible guardian, such as myself." said Knuckles. "Really? Sometimes, you're bad at watching over the Master Emerald and let Eggman stole it." Rouge snickered. "What?! My eye is good unlike yours since you like to see in the dark, bat!" said Knuckles. "Excuse me?!" Rouge shouted at Knuckles. They continued their bickering, while they walk away from the picnic. "Oh well! I'm starving." said Sonic as he ate his chili dogs. The others began to eat as well with Sonic.

A/N: Their maybe a chapter 2 on the way until the end of next month, or anytime if I have internet to post. So, I'm planning on letting you guys tell me what kind of bets do each character want to bet on, so it will help me out alot better. Thanks for reading my story and be sure to leave a comment for bets or anything like that, and be sure to follow me for more stories from different games or anime. See ya, my 100% cuties! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were arguing about who's better at video games and more. "No, I'm better at Call of Duty because of my streaks. I killed you both all the time." said Shadow. "No, I was the best at headshots." said Sonic. "No, I was good at..." Silver said until Shadow said, "No, Silver. You're not good at anything, except for your cheap camping skills". "Hey!" "Anyways guys, we'll never go anywhere until we challange each other with a different game." said Sonic, reaching for his blue backpack. "And what's that?" said Shadow and Silver. Sonic brought out a deck of Uno cards. "Uno!" Shadow groans. "Really? A card game?" said Shadow. "Well, it's not that bad. Good choice, Sonic." said Silver, thumbs up to Sonic. "Thanks, Silver. Now do you guys know the rules for this game?" They both nodded yes. "Great! Let's play now." Sonic put down the first card on the middle, showing a "Blue: 7". "Now, we'll each have 7 cards in our possessions." said Sonic. "You sound like you're from Yu-Gi-Oh." said Shadow. Silver snickered. "Whatever, Shadow." Sonic gave each of them seven cards in their possessions. "Who's turn is it?" said Shadow. "You." said Sonic. "Oh." Shadow is checking out his cards of what he got. Shadow placed his "Blue: 2" card on the middle with the first card. "Mine turn." said Silver. Silver checked his cards out, and then places his "Red: 2" card on the middle, which he changes the color. "Really Silver?" said Shadow. "What? I'm just doing my strategy here." said Silver. "Well, I'm more concerned of our betting. Shadow, what are you betting on?" said Sonic, placing his "Blue: 2" card on the middle. "Well, I'm betting if I win I want both of you to admit that I'm the ultimate and the coolest." said Shadow, placing his "Blue: Draw +2" card on the middle. Silver groaned that he have to draw cards already. He drawed a card but it saids "Wild: Draw +4", so he places it on the middle. Silver smiles. "Well, I'm betting that if I win you can kiss your crushes on the lips." Shadow smacked him on the head. "Ow! What do you do that for?" "You're an idiot, and a loser because I will beat you two. I'll do anything to avoid kissing." said Shadow. "You said it." said Sonic as he is trying to find a card to save himself. Sonic groaned and drawed a card. He didn't save himself so he drawed out six cards in his possession. "Well, I bet that you'll pay me chili dogs for a whole year." said Sonic. "Sonic, pick another bet. That bet of yours is going to make you fat." said Shadow as he look at Silver. "Hey Silver, what color?" "Um...Red." said Silver. "Well, I'm still going to win." said Sonic. "Yeah, good luck with that." said Shadow, placing his "Red: 5" card on the middle. Sonic groaned and glared at Shadow. "Since when betting become a thing?" said Silver as he placed his "Red: 9" card on the middle. "As long as you think so, Silver. As long as my killing streaks." said Shadow, laughing. Sonic placed his "Red: 4" card on the middle. "So, Shadow and Silver, how is your teammates?" asked Sonic. "How was yours?" Shadow said back. Sonic glared at Shadow. "Well, my teammates are doing well. Blaze is basically training herself with her powers, while Marine is going on a treasure hunt with Cream and Tails." said Silver. Shadow placed his "Red: 3" card on the middle. "Oh, I forgot that Tails is with them. And Knuckles is back at the Angel Island training Rouge how to protect the Master Emerald." said Sonic. Shadow grinned. "Hmph! I heard about that Rouge won the Uno game just to prove Knuckles that she can protect the Master Emerald as well as stealing it." said Shadow. Silver placed his "Red: 9" card on the middle. Sonic snickered. "I wonder how will Knuckles will be able to teach her." said Sonic. Shadow snickered as well. "Who knows? Maybe health insurance and identity theft checkups." said Shadow laughing with Sonic. While laughing, Sonic placed his "Red: 4" card on the middle. "Hey Shadow, how is Omega nowadays?" said Silver. "Well, he is doing solo missions that suit him since he's a robot." said Shadow, placing his "Red: 1" card on the middle. Silver placed his "Red: 8" card on the middle as well. "Cool." said Sonic as he placed his "Green: 8" card on the middle; changing the color by instant. Shadow clicked his tongue in arrogance as he drawed a card from the drawed deck. Silver's turn. He placed a "Green: 4" card on the middle. "How is Amy and the Chaotix?" said Shadow. "Um...I don't know about Amy. I don't where she went. Probably making sure that Cream is safe in her treasure hunting adventures with Marine and Tails." Sonic explained as he placed his "Green: Skip" card on the middle. Shadow is skipped. Silver's turn. Silver drawed a card. "The Chaotix are probably doing detective missions now." said Sonic as he placed his "Green: 5" card on the middle. Shadow drawed a card and placed it on the middle, because it said "Green: 3". "I hope Eggman is not planning anything serious again." said Silver as he placed a "Yellow: 3" card on the middle. "No telling what he might do. But we'll stop him again like always." said Sonic as he placed his "Yellow: Reverse" card on the middle. Reversed back to Silver. Silver placed his "Yellow: 2" card on the middle and said "Uno!". "Crap!" exclaimed by both Shadow and Sonic. Shadow's turn. He drawed a card out from the deck and placed a drawed "Yellow: 5" card on the middle. Sonic placed his "Yellow: Reverse" card on the middle. "This game is kind of intense." said Shadow as he drawed a card and placed a drawed "Yellow: 4" card on the middle. "You said it." said Sonic, agreeing. Silver drawed a card. Sonic's turn. He placed his "Yellow: 8" card on the middle. Shadow drawed out a card. Silver drawed out a card too. Sonic placed his "Yellow: 1" card on the middle. Shadow drawed out a card. Here's the total number of cards in their possessions:

Sonic: 3

Shadow: 5

Silver: 3

Silver drawed out a card and placed the drawed "Yellow: 3" card on the middle. Sonic placed his "Green: 3" card on the middle. "Wow, Sonic. I just noticed that you're catching up." said Shadow as he placed his "Blue: 3" card on the middle. Silver placed his "Blue: 6" card on the middle. "Yep! And Uno!" exclaimed Sonic as he placed his "Blue: 1" card on the middle. That uneases both Shadow and Silver. Shadow drawed out a card. Silver drawed out a card too. Sonic also drawed out a card. "Haha! Not today, faker." said Shadow as he drawed out a card and placed the drawed "Wild" card. "The color is Red." said Shadow, towards Silver. Silver placed his "Red: 2" card on the middle. Sonic drawed out a card. Shadow placed his "Red: 3" card on the middle. Silver placed his "Red: 0" card on the middle and then said "Uno!". Sonic and Shadow is fearing that they might lose and have to kiss their crushes. Sonic placed his "Yellow: 0" card on the middle; changing color. Shadow placed his "Yellow: 6" card on the middle. Silver grinned and placed his final Uno card of "Yellow: 8". "Noooooooooo!" screamed Sonic and Shadow. "Yes! I won!" said Silver. "N-now we have to kiss our crushes on the lips." said Shadow, blushed embarassingly. "Y-yeah." Sonic said back, blushing as well. Silver laughed. "I'm just kidding about that guys. I'm not that kind of friend. I just bet in my mind that you both will admit to me that I'm the best in Call of Duty." said Silver. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, groaning. "Fine. You're the best." said Shadow and Sonic. "Annnnd?" said Silver, showing his ear to them that he want to hear the next sentence. "You're the best at Call of Duty." they both said. "Good. Let's go eat chili dogs." said Silver. "Yes!" Sonic and Shadow exclaimed, gladly.

A/N: I didn't see any requests from you readers so far. So I'm guessing that I can only can come up with stories like this, depending on the situation. Thanks so much of reading this chapter. Like last time, I'll be able to add the next chapter until the end of the month. Follow me and subscribe for more stories, whether it be video games, anime, etc. Thank you and I'll catch you later my 100% cuties. ;)


End file.
